drifting
by PunkPixiePrincess
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is part of the most feared gangs with connections all over the world, they call themselves the community an organised crime ring filled with the supernatural. what happens when Bella's latest assignment will be her one way ticket out of the community.Jasper Cullen is in physical pain over the trauma his mate has been through and will stop at nothing to help her
1. Chapter 1

Drifting

Chapter 1

My bag was weighed down and I was running through the town centre after my latest sweep of the people. I had cameras, phones and iPods nothing that wasn't irreplaceable. I ran because the last phone I stole had started ringing and the owner noticed. I had blocked them with all number of things that would be considered normal. Like making the owner trip over a dogs leash and scattering a purses items on the ground. The man chasing me had stumbled and lost me and I was catching my breath in the nearest alley, the phone had stopped ringing and I thanked god he didn't see my face. I quickly dumped my hoody and top in the dumpster beside me and pulled on a different top from my backpack. I shouldered it and made my way home. The industrial estate was massive and we owned all of it, well it was abandoned and we took over it for the next 3 months. It was on the edge of Seattle and we had already got a load of trouble from gangs. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back and sent me flying into the edge of the dumpster, I closed my eyes as I felt the searing pain of grazing on my back, luckily my bones didn't break easily otherwise my ribs would be shattered.

I didn't fight back I recognised my attacker and it wasn't good to fight with your own family. "What do you want Ben?" I asked my half-brother stood over me sneering. "Father wants you to give the loot to me and then make your way to a new target." He said grabbing my rucksack and emptying it into his own before handing it back to me along with a picture of a very rich looking family. They all seemed to be married of to each other. The blond man with the brown haired lady, the blond girl with the bear man and the bronze hair own with the pixie. All accept the blond haired man that looked rugged and unnaturally beautiful. "I know right all of them are unnaturally hot even the parents." Said Ben "their parents! They don't look old enough" I exclaimed surprised my dad looked tired and head of grey flecked hair. "Anyway you need to steal every single credit card from them and then replace them with these" he said handing me identical credit cards for each person all bagged up with their picture. I nodded, "oh and Bella don't mess up, I won't enjoy giving you a beating" he said and then punched me in the face to reinforce the idea. I touched my lip it had split and was bleeding. I turned around as I noticed the location on the paper, he wasn't there anymore. I hated my family but I was bound to them until I was 20 and turned immortal and can take my own place in life. I sighed I would have to walk to Forks! And back! By 10! I looked at the clock it was five now and I had to leave if I was going to make. I considered taking a car but I wasn't allowed to steal cars unless I was ordered to or had to under circumstances.

I started running keeping to the tree line and jogging so I could get there by six and have at least three hours to make the steal. I was fast for a human and was slightly over average; let's just say there are faster people than Usain bolt on this earth. I made good time and arrived 5 minutes early I mentally patted my back. And made my way to the local outfitters, the women were scheduled for a fitting for prom dresses. I made my way in and worked my magic; the poor women lay unconscious on the floor. I packed her away into the cupboard and retrieved all the relevant information from her mind. I waited all but ten minutes for the women to come in and when they did so did two of the men. The big one, called Emmett and the bronze haired one called Edward. The women were called Alice, Rosalie, Esme. They all looked so innocent and I suddenly didn't want to steal from them, but the pain in my head caused by my father brought me back to my senses. They were just another target.

"Hello dear we have an appointment with Miss Haley today for dress and suit fittings." Esme told me, "oh yes I am sorry about that but I will be taking your fittings instead today, Miss Haley isn't well" I said sweetly trying to present myself as the higher end of society. "Are you sure? I walked past a couple of minutes ago and saw her, plus her car is still in the parking lot" asked the pixie, damn this girl is too observant for her own good. "Yes well she is still here but she is resting at the back of the store, she is quite ill and practically passed out after seeing her first customer" I said trying to cover my mistake. "Oh my husband is a doctor if you want she can come see her" said Esme god they really don't want me to do there fittings. "Thank you but that won't be necessary she has an appointment later tonight." I said sweetly before directing them towards the changing rooms. "Can I get you a drink while you wait?" I asked Esme and the others who were waiting for their turn. "Just water please" I nodded and walked to the small kitchen in the staff room.

I walked out with the water on trays, and then I went into the changing rooms to fit Rosalie for her dress. I took my time scoping out her bag which was in the corner, then I freeze her while she was checking out the changes done to her dress. I grabbed her bag and quickly made the swap of credit cards. It was easy and this was the same for the rest of the family, but they all looked confused for a split second before returning to their regular expression. I was wrapped up in about one hour. I only needed to get Esme's and then I would be finished with them, all I would have to do would be to go to the hospital. She was handing over the money while the rest of her family went to the car, she handed over the money and I froze her, swapping everything and pocketing the cash. I unfroze her; her and her reaction was the same. She slowly walked out muttering her thanks and telling Miss Haley to get better soon. As soon as the door shut I ran and phoned Ben "hey Ben just got five of the required targets but I need you to phone the local hospital in about 5 minutes asking for a consultation with Doctor Cullen." He huffed, "fine but I am telling father that you needed help with this" then he hung up I didn't care it was always a battle between my brothers to see who could get in his good books, so they can be chosen to take over the family business. Of course I would never be considered because I am a girl, cough-sexist-cough. That's why girls get the choice to leave after they turn 20, they usually stay because they have already been married off to other people in the community, but I won't not in a million years. I am 19 now and I am counting down the days when I can choose. But so far I have been put on double stealing shifts and have been working my powers to the bone.

We are immortals, witches and fighters. I was born to an immortal and a psychic so I am a half breed and have the powers of a witch and the powers of an immortal. It's nothing compared to my brothers though they are twins and were born to a fighter mother and an immortal father. Their gifts are those of an immortal which are, speed, strength, agility and increased healing. And half fighter which means they have the ruthless power of causing others pain just by looking at them. But because I am half witch I can block them but I can't block physical attacks without my father getting involved. My father is a mix between all three which makes him extremely dangerous and he is a lord of thief's. I am not proud off our lifestyle but we are part of the community that is where all families like us come together in organised crime, we all help each other and there are loads of us around the world.

I sighed and made my way to the hospital. I would have to make myself look ill, I walked into a back alley and pulled open my bag, it had loads of potions I use to make all kinds of illusions, I grabbed the blue potion that was coupled with a pink one. The blue one mad me sick and the pink one mad me better. I gulped down the vile liquid and then immediately threw up and I could feel the sweat build on my forehead, I didn't feel unwell it just made me look unwell. I shouldered my bag again and made my way to the hospital; I hoped I could get this done quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Drifting

Chapter 2

I hated hospitals even more so since I grew. My senses had sharpened to the ones of an immortal and I could smell the blood and medication it was sickening I probably didn't need the potion. I tapped my foot impatiently in the waiting room. "Miss Chloe Smith" I stood that was my fake name and I followed the nurse towards a small practise at the back of the hospital, I could hear voices. "Can you smell the girls?" asked one voice, "I think I can" said another they were whispering but stopped as I got to the door. It was opened by my next target. Carlisle and behind him was the blond haired one jasper. I stared a bit he was a true god on earth, I looked down at my crummy clothes, I wish I had kept the smart uniform from the outfitters. I shook Carlisle's hand, "hello Chloe is it okay if my son stays during your consultation, he is an intern here." I knew that was a lie, I had done background checks; he was just there, why I didn't know. "That's fine" I wiped a trail of sweat from my brow and he gestured to a chair. I sat and waited for some signs of where his wallet and his sons were. I saw the familiar bulge of it in his sons coat jacket, and caught a glimpse of the doctors when he pulled open his draw to take out my notes. "so your doctor from Ohio said you were visiting and wanted a check-up. He said you had a history of stomach cramps, sweating and vomiting." I nodded and thanked the lord that Ben hadn't given any embarrassing details or symptoms.

"can you tell me any medication you have been on before?" this was my cue to leave, I froze them and made the switch with the credit cards it was harder than the others because I was freezing more than one person not one after the other. I finished with the switch and sat down in the exact same place. I unfroze them and they looked at me expectantly. "I'm not sure if you want I can phone my doctor and ask him for my last subscription." I asked helpfully trying to speed this meeting along I needed to drink the next potion. "no need from what I can see is that you have just got a fever and the rest of the symptoms are something you experience regularly. I will phone your doctor and see if he can set you up for some tests so we can know whether or not it's something to worry about." He said smiling and writing out a subscription for me. I took it and shook his hand, his son stayed in the corner and just stared at me, I couldn't help but stare back. "Have a pleasant stay Miss Smith I hope this sickness passes so you can enjoy yourself" he said opening the door for me "thank you Doctor Cullen" I said before heading out the door and practically running down the hall. Just then I heard the Doctors phone ring I heard him pick it up "esme?... can you remember what she looked like?... I think she has just been in my practise I thought I smelt you scent on her" that was enough for me and I ran out the hospital just as I heard Dr Cullen's son run out after me.

Jasper's POV 

"stop!" I shouted from across the car park. The girl kept running, I couldn't catch up to her without using my vampire speed. Just then she ran out into the road to try and get away from me, and what I saw truly shocked me. A car came around the corner and skidded into her but it didn't even hit her. She jumped and stood on the hood of the car as it swerved and she ran over the roof of the car jumping of off it as it swerved into the welcome to forks hospital sign. There were screams from pedestrians but she kept running not a scratch on her, I ran into the forest following after her. My family joined me on the outskirts as she ran deeper into the forest. Sh ewas fast only a little slower than us, she obviously wasn't human. I ran after her catching up to her in a matter of seconds. She looked scared as she ran not noticing that I had past her. Then came to a stop in front of her and made her skid. She slid low in the earth churning up dirt as she skidded into my arms. She was struggling in my grasp she was as strong and wasn't holding back. She punched and kicked, trying to hurt me in any way, though I could tell she was holding back.

The rest of the family created a circle around us and I let go of her in the middle a circle no escape route. "What did you steal from us?" asked Rosalie well more like seethed. "Nothing" she said innocently crossing her arms. "Forget it we know you stole something." Said Edward, "well that's funny because you can't prove if I did or not you have no evidence, you don't even know what you are missing. No let me ask you a question how come you move so fast and are so strong and how come you are sparkling?" she asked I looked down I hadn't realised, the sun had come out and our skin was lit up like a Christmas tree. She took her advantage kicked her way through the group and ran through the outskirts of the trees to the quiet road. A car drove into her and she crashed into it smashing the window and sent her rolling over the car onto the hard gravel. She had a deep gash on her forehead and a broken arm and a few broken ribs. We were about to run to her when something happened that surprised all of us. She started jittering and her forehead closed up knitting itself together, and her body popped as her bones snapped into place. She pulled herself up throwing the crying driver away from her she snapped her arm back into place and waited for the passing truck came and then swung herself onto its back giving us a wave as she left onto the horizon.

We followed her in Edwards Volvo I was on edge I felt drawn to her and recognised my feelings towards her as the same as the ones all the mates have. I was glad but did I really want a thief for a mate. That was stupid Jasper, I felt a pang of hurt just thinking about not being with her. Edward was speed after the truck and we were searching the girl's bags for anything that was out of place or didn't look right. But everything was fine, all their purses were there and their phones and credit cards. The guys had gone and searched the outfitters as they saw the girl leave. She had knocked out Miss Haley and put her in a closet but they couldn't figure out what she had taken. She had lain on the top of the truck for around 40 minutes then just on the outskirts of Seattle she jumped of and did a tumble onto the pavement. We followed at the regular speed limit which kept us just behind the jogging girl. She turned down some streets and we were heading towards a rough part of town. We saw some men heading towards her and she stopped crossing her arms, the men walked towards her sneering. Their emotions were a mix between lust, anger and amusement. "What do you guys want?" asked the girl. "You know what we want Isabella" Isabella the name suited her. "Tell your father that we want our territory back, we wouldn't anything to happen to your pretty little face" said the leader grabbing her chin. "Watch it you idiot" she said swiping away his hand I was nearly out the door until Emmett stopped me. "You need taught a lesson" said the leader he drew out a knife and advanced on Isabella. I struggled against Emmett's grasp. But what happened next truly shocked me. Isabelle punched the leader in the face making him stumble back clutching his nose, then she kicked him in between the legs with all her force, he doubled up. His friends then advanced but it went the same for them. They all ended up on the floor clutching different parts of their body.

"I don't think my father needs to know about this do you?" she asked, the leader shook his head and ran clutching his side, their hoods fell down and they only looked around fifteen. We started the car again as she jogged again going towards gigantic industrial estate. A man came running out and grabbed her backpack without even sparing a glance at her. "Nice to see you too Ben" she mumbled before following his retreating back. We got out the car as Esme and Alice stayed in the car, we looked at the industrial estate there were some obvious ways in but we could smell people at each of the entrances. We resorted to climbing up the fire escape of one of the buildings, and going to the top of the roof. We reached the roof and looked out across the courtyard which separated the buildings. The girl Isabella walked up to the group of mainly men and waited for them to turn to her from inspecting some items on the desk outside. "Ah Isabella! You got all the cards I am glad but it seems that Ben needed to help you with it" said a man who greeted her with a small hug. "Yes it was the only way to get into the hospital" she said through gritted teeth. "Now Isabella you realise how you are an asset to the community you have just done a big job and I am glad. But your 19th birthday is coming up and I want you to make the right decision and seeming as you haven't been married into the community that means we need to find you someone." He stated "but father I want to make this decision without any pressures" she said looking worried. "I know but I have seen into your mind Bella you are going to leave us and I can't have that, we have to administer your punishment. These thoughts they go against our family and we need to stop them, Ben, Perry" he signalled for two men to come forward. The few women in the group huddled in a group at the back and looked away as the men turned back to what they were doing.

One of the boys held Bella by the arms and the other raised a gun. "How many father?" asked one "three should do it" he turned back to the desk. "Sorry sis" said the one holding her but he said it smirking and I knew he didn't mean it. Bella was quivering in sweat and I had to be held down while they shot her. Her screams of pain rung around the Estate and the women cowered at the back; they shot her once in the shoulder, then her thigh, then her hip. All of them non-fatal but she still shivered in pain as her father came and lifted her tear streaked face and spoke to her in a whisper. "Now Isabella what are you going to choose?" he asked, "the community, always the community" she breathed out panting. The women rushed forward to remove the bullets before her skin knitted together. "No leave them in a little incentive to what she needs to choose." He said before the men left with papers stacked up in their hands Bella whimpering as the women dragged her inside to the one of the buildings, blood trailing after her. "That's crazy they will hurt until they are taken out they will never heal probably." Said Carlisle, "Carlisle we have to get her out, she is my mate" I exclaimed. "we will son but now let's get the family in a hotel we will scout out the block and try and reach her. She's your mate, our family"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I dreamed about him. About the Cullen boy, with his glistening blond hair and deep southern drawl that made my heart skip. I twisted and turned in pain in between dreams, the bullet wounds were closing up and 10 times the speed and the bullets were being wedged into my skin as the skin healed over them. I will never be able to go through another metal detector again.

I awoke in a drench of sweat and I shuddered at the puckered skin on my thigh and shoulder. I ignored it and tried not wince when I moved, it took a little longer to get dressed and when I got out into the courtyard my father and his associates where waiting for me. "ah Isabella I have a mission for you, now since you did so well at recovering the credit cards from the family yesterday, we have decided that you will be offered a position here even if you get married." Said my father putting an arm around my shoulders, I tried to keep my mind blank knowing he would be able to see any bad thoughts about him. It is tradition in the community that the women stop working the streets once they get married but certain exceptions are made. I heard my brothers growl from behind me, did I ever mention they get very jealous of the female race? Nope, well they are the most sexist people I have met along with everyone else in the community. I looked behind the workers to see the married women standing outside their compound smoking, we all had different compounds, an unmarried compound, a couples compound and a children's compound. It is where you eat sleep and drink, I am the only one left in the singles compound. So I have to share with any of the visiting community leaders, most of them are middle aged leering men that don't know what no means.

"Why are you worrying about this now father?" I asked surly he would only tell me if I was about to get married. "well as you know things have been crumbling a bit in the Chicago community and they have had to disband so the leader is coming here and is supplying us with a hearty amount of money to have a place in the Seattle community." I knew all this and couldn't help but feel that my father was stalling; I had a bad feeling about this. "Well, I thought it would be a good idea to fully integrate him into the family that means you need to marry him Bella" I stopped walking with him and looked at him. "You are kidding me? I haven't even made it to my 20th birthday and you are already marrying me of?" I whisper shouted, "Bella you have no say in the matter and if you even think about going against your new husband I won't tell your brothers to stop until you are a shivering pulp on the floor." He threatened punching my bullet wound I groaned and clutched my wound. "He will be here when you get back to from working the streets and I suggest that you make him feel welcome there is a lot riding on this." He let go of me and I stumbled to the desk to pick up my worksheet for the day. I was shaking with fear, anger and pain, father had planted a very strong order into my mind, _"you will not eat drink or sleep until I have heard that your new husband is satisfied with having you for a wife." _His powers scared me he made your mind give you pain if you don't follow certain orders and as I left the estate I felt my parched throat ache in pain of being deprived of water.

I walked slowly past my brothers, ben and tony, they were looked so alike both in looks and personality, both looked like they had been crossed between Justin Bieber and chewee from star wars. The grunted an acknowledgement at me, they even sounded like it. I scowled at them as they joined me in my walk out of the compound. "so my little sis is getting married" sneered my brother. I frowned "I am older than you" I replied at them as they slung an arm around my shoulder mocking my size. "yes but we are taller stronger and men so that makes us superior, what's a little girly like you going to do" did I mention they were sexist? I think I did. in the community the boys get there full powers when they are 19 not 20 because they need a year to become superior to the chosen women they want to marry, sexist, demeaning and just another way for men to assert their control over women, not that they have any except them just having greater numbers in the community. They seemed bored of my silence and decided to eat breakfast on the way to their steal sites. Mine was the mall, oh joy hyper active teenage girls on a Saturday shopping spree leaving their bags on benches to take a selfie, just asking to be robbed. My douche bag brothers were lording their food and drinks over me, so much so that they didn't notice me turn their food mouldy, I love my powers sometimes. They reached in without looking at it and ate a handful of mouldy potato chips. I laughed as their faces puckered into looks off disgust, I bit back a chuckle before turning around the corner to come face to face with the gang from yesterday, they had something else this time.

"Don't take one more step Bella, otherwise daddy's little princes is getting acid all over her" jeered the leader, Oscar I think his name is. "Oscar let's stop messing around, just do what you wanted to in the first place." Said one of his cronies. I heard me brothers approach from behind me, they stood behind me arms crossed. "I've got this guys" I said not wanting them to get even more arrogant than they already are. "We wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty little face when you are meeting your new husband tomorrow." Chided ben, I sighed and closed my eyes that was the wrong thing to say, the leader looked ecstatic as he twisted me around by the arm to be gripped in a head lock with a supersoaker full of acid in my face. "Nice going you douche" I spat at Ben who got a smack from tony. "tell your father that we are keeping Isabella until he gives us our territory back, we wouldn't anything to happen to her since her big day is coming up." He had me pulled close into his body and I could smell his rank weed breathe. "yeh that's not happening" I snarled and flipped him out of the headlock with all my force, he landed on the pavement with a crack, and I turned to his gang holding the gun full of acid towards them, they ran for the hills and I threw the gun to Ben and Tony leaving them mouthing wordlessly as I continued towards the mall.

I had the feeling someone was watching me.

Jasper POV

I was jumping on my heels as I set of with Emmett, Edward and Alice. I was skittish and nervous we planned to get her out today, I needed her out today. We had been sitting in the car waiting and waiting for one of the faces from last night to make their way out, I had heard snippets of a conversation and my heart leapt at the sound of her talking to her father but I was too far away to listen to everything. I heard "20th, marry and shivering pulp" they all confused me even more than I was last night, what was this place? I looked up and down the building and was woken from my musings by Edward who pointed at the back fire escape and I saw her, Isabella. She was rushing through the doors, in a pair of old jeans too short for her, and a long sleeved cropped top. The jeans were high waisted and you could barley see the break in clothes. She came trooting over the road ignoring our car and continuing with two men in tow, I recognised them from last night. I growled and Alice rubbed my arm leading me in the shadow of the street following her on foot. She was trying to shake of her so called brothers, though I couldn't see how family could do that to each other. She was older than them which shocked me. They all looked the same age, I would have thought if any of them were older it would be the boys they acted like they were in charge of her.

She turned the corner and came face to face with the boys from yesterday. They had acid and I hissed trying to go and aid her but was stopped yet again. Her brothers stepped behind her at least they were going to defend her this time. I hadn't been listening to the conversation until now. "we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now that your new husband is coming today" said her idiot brother. She sighed and was put in a head lock she just let it happen. "you douche Ben" he got a slap from his brother. The leader was saying something but I wasn't listening I was watching Bella her wince as she was pulled further into his body, I watched her snarl under her breath then I watched her hand him his arse on a plate. She grabbed the supersoaker from were he lay, the others ran off and she chucked the soaker to her brothers before returning on her way. Her brothers looked shocked before releasing themselves from their freeze. They picked up the boy and dragged him back to the compound before jogging back out late for something. They dropped a few sheets of papers. I picked them up and read them:

_Drop sites_

_Tony & Ben- train station, 8:00-12:00_

_ Afternoon patrols 12:30-5:30_

_ Free time_

_Thomas & Jenkins- north bars and restaurants 8:00-3:00_

_ Free time 3:00-10:30_

_ Night patrols 10:30-2:30_

There was a long list of names and then the one that made my heart leap.

_Isabella- west mall 8:00am-12:00am_

_ South cinema's and restaurants 12:30pm-4:00pm_

_ Office work- 4:00pm-6:00pm_

_ Club work- 6:00pm-9:00pm_

_ Night patrol 9:30pm-12:00am_

_ Free time 12.00pm- 8.00am _

Her list was by far the longest and she was the only woman on it. I wondered why, and what this list meant, they were obviously going to be at these places. I looked closer and saw that the night patrol had been crossed out and by it scribbled in black ink was, _Chicago leader- Bella, _I shook my head trying to make sense of it all. I looked at my watch it was just coming up for 8.10 she would be at the west side mall. I shoved the paper into Alice's hand and led the guys back to Edwards Volvo.

I paced up and down the mall trying to find her, I hadn't. Edward and Alice were searching the other side we had been at it for an hour and still hadn't found her. I was frustrated and slid down onto one of the benches. Her scent was faint in this part and I had a faint suspicion that she had left. I ran me hands through my hair, letting out a frustrated moan. My phone buzzed and I picked it up knowing it was Edward. "we have found her jasper she is outside of Gucci you might want to get here quick though she looks like she is about to leave." I flipped my phone shut and jogged as fast as I could without running full pelt. I got there and noticed Edward and Alice sitting on a bench that was partially covered by a potted plant. They could see her but she couldn't see them. I rushed over and sat down quickly my eyes never leaving her. She looked beautiful even in the tatty clothes. She was carrying a backpack that looked fairly light but she carried it like it weighed a ton of bricks, she looked tired and winced slightly with every sharp movement. She had been standing there for ten minutes occasionally straying into the crowd only to come back rummaging in her rucksack.

She looked up into the crowd and slid down to the floor and sat there legs outstretched, a man that looked well into his fifties came and sat down next to her. I heard Edward growl under his breath, I gave him a questioning look but he shook his head and nodded his head towards her, I returned to eavesdropping. "Do you have it then Ralph?" she asked opening out her hand towards him. He grasped it and caressed it in his own; I felt a growl rise in my throat. She snatched her hand back and he chuckled and handed her a small brown parcel that was just as big as her hand but was heavy all the same, she put it in her rucksack and stood, he followed eagerly. She pulled out an envelope that looked like it was for a birthday card, it looked perfectly ordinary. "My father wants to tell you that the payments are changing, just money." She said in a firm voice, his face fell but soon turned back to his usual sneer. "I can't say I am not disappointed Isabella but I am sure your pretty little face will come back to me soon." He said grabbing her into a sleazy hug which she fought out of, he chuckled and stroked her face before striding of. I was nearly on my feet before I saw her shift her hand and mutter something under her breath, a bag slid out in front of the man tripping him over into a security guard. She returned to her normal position lent against the wall and then taking trips into the crowd and back again.

"Edward what was he thinking?" I asked scared of the answer. "He was a pig Jasper, it seems he preferred to be paid in something else than just money, he was hoping to take her back to a sleazy hotel after giving her the order. But for some reason her father stopped that payment and just the money, he didn't understand why." Edward explained through gritted teeth, I nearly ran after him to rip his head off. I stood and motioned for them to follow we needed to talk to her now.

Bella POV

That disgusting pig! I wiped my cheek were his greasy hands touched me. The only thing good coming out of this marriage was that my father couldn't use my body as a way to pay our workers, I returned to stealing. I stood on the far wall felling a bit more comfortable now that I had the package. I walked out when I saw some rich snobs walking past looking down on the shop assistants and other people. I walked into the crowd and made my way to them they were looking in the window of the Gucci store and I stood beside them, they turned their noses up at me and started flouncing of. I made a woman's cane stick out in front of one of them. When she tripped she snapped a heel, they dragged her over to one of the benches and then returned to try and gather what had skidded out of her bag. I used my powers to shoot the iPhone and iPod into my hand then I took some dollar bill out of her purse. No one saw them shoot into my open hand that I then concealed in my sleeve. I smiled and returned to my resting spot it was were most people stopped to browse and the perfect spot to steal from. I stuffed the new additions into my bag; it had a charm put on it so it was as big as one of the stores on the inside. I looked at the clock and decided to make my way to my second favourite steal spot next to the apple and android store, when I felt someone tap my shoulder I spun round to meet jasper Cullen. I gasped and staggered back, none of my targets ever found me. "How did you find me?" I asked worried now, "we followed you" said the pixie, Alice. Followed? But I made it impossible I took the long way to the estate in order to lose any trails. "We need to get you medical attention" said jasper abruptly I looked at him shocked "wait what! How do you know about that? Who are you?" I spluttered it was official I need to escape. I looked for some type of escape route, that's when my stomach cramped again for lack of food and water. "You poor thing you are starved." Exclaimed Alice she grabbed me in a death grip and pulled me to the food court. I struggled but Jasper and Edward came up on my other side and boxed me in. they pushed me into a seat and Alice tottered of to get food. I could already feel the pain in my head coming from being so close to food and drink. I struggled against them as I saw the food; it pained my head as father had put the barrier in my mind. They set me down in a chair Jasper sat opposite me and Edward beside me, Alice went to get the food. "How come you are still walking? You must be in pain." Said Jasper eyes filled with concern. "I don't know what you are talking about" I answered acting dumb, "you know what we are talking about." Answered Edward I saw he was gripping the seat in concentration, I felt a slight banging against my mental shield. "Do you mind not doing that" I said tapping my head "private property up there." he looked shocked and so did jasper, then the pixie placed a burger and fries in front of me with a massive milkshake. My head was splitting at the seams and I clutched my head in pain, I moaned it was so intense. "What's wrong?" asked jasper grasping my hand, "get me away from the food" I grunted I could feel my nose bleed. They immediately led me out of the food court and out of the mall completely.

I sank to the floor and rested my head in my hands. "We want to help you Bella" my head shot up and the sound of his voice. "Why would you want to help a thief?" I asked, he looked saddened by this comment. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked I had nothing to say to this. "jasper her father has putting a barrier in her mind it puts her in pain whenever she's near food and water, she can't eat until he lifts it." explained Edward, he must be a mind reader, he would have been able to read all the different barriers in my mind just not my thoughts. "Why did your father do that?" asked Alice who came down to sit by me. "Because I have been having thoughts about leaving but I am not allowed, I am getting forced into an arranged marriage and I don't have a choice otherwise I will starve to death. Or he would just shoot me." I mumbled looking down at my lap as Alice rubbed circles into my arm. I sniffed and got up. "Please let us help you. We aren't normal we are similar to you. Please just let us help you." Pleaded Jasper I looked into his eyes and was instantly melted, I was putting him in pain, letting them hurt me was putting him in pain. I took my backpack of and rummaged inside it until I found what I was looking for. It was one of the two books I had saved from my father when he burnt them all; it was a record of what we were and what happens to us when we reach our 20th. "I am sorry but this will explain everything the pages at the back are records of our community but read the rest of it first, it's the best explanation I can give at the moment." I pushed it into his hands and then before they could stop me I ran off down the road.

I heard them call after me and pursue me. Jogged around the corner right into the arms of tony. "Whoa slow down sis, your schedule for today has been postponed until six. Your new hubby is here and demands to see you." I gulped as I was dragged over to the blacked out car that we only used when father allowed us. I looked over my shoulder to see the three figures looking on at me as I was shoved roughly into the car, Jaspers crestfallen face was enough for my heart to break.


	4. Chapter 4

Drifting

Chapter4

It took all but ten minutes to get to the industrial estate; the journey was not as long as I had hoped. Tony pulled me out and lead me into the buildings courtyard, in the centre was a plastic sheet that had blood on it, Ben was clearing it away. "Ah Isabella, come and meet your new husband, Jacob." He pulled me over and then practically pushed me into a gigantic burly man with muscles the size of my whole body, he didn't look as old but had a receding hair line and a slightly creased face. "she is just as beautiful as you said Charlie and she will be like this till the day I die?" he asked "yes Isabella is part immortal part witch she will be stuck at the age of twenty for the rest of her life. Isabella Jacob is a full fighter though he is not immortal he is still one the most powerful of us." Explained my father who was rubbing his hands in excitement, "a witch I have heard rumours of them aren't they just as powerful as say street magicians?" he asked, my father's happy face vanished completely. "The rumours that you have heard are not true. Yes there are some with mandatory powers but Isabella here has a strong heritage and when she turns twenty and get her full powers she will be one of the most powerful witches, more powerful than her mother." My father defended I would have been touched if he wasn't doing this for his own gain. Jacob looked doubtful; my father decided on a different course of action "let's have a demonstration shall we? Isabella, Ben in the centre of the room please." we followed orders and stood facing each other "now you are going to fight with your powers until you have to resort to hand combat or until someone submits. Begin!" I looked at Ben not knowing what to do. Until he sent his pain waves at me full force trying to break down my shield, I let a trickle of pain through enough to give me a small headache. I felt my hands burning as the power rushed towards them, I lifted them up and repeated a spell that was imbedded in my mind. Then a rush of white and blue light came from my hands and wrapped around Ben. It was making him disorientated and he could not hear smell or see.

I then lifted my other hand and repeated another spell that sent red light from my hands and it peppered Ben's body with punches each one feeling like an actual gunshot for a few minute before bruising, he struggled to get out but couldn't. "Stop I submit I submit!" he screamed before I let him go there were some bruises on his sides but nothing major. "Well that was unexpected; I believe you Charlie and will take your daughter as my wife." He said and shook hands with my father, he then came over to me and started the ceremony. The ceremony was different to normal weddings it consisted of a few witnesses and a metal band. Jacob took out the metal band that was thick and silver and placed it on my wrist, "do you promise to never go against me Isabella, do you promise to serve me till the day I die, do you promise to never run away or defy my orders?" he asked while I placed the metal band on his wrist. "I promise" I said once I had said it the metal band began tightening and tightening until it was causing me pain it start sinking into my skin and then closing the wound up after itself, it bit my lip to keep from screaming it was excruciating and when it was finished it left a gruesome scar that hurt whenever I touched it. The band is placed on the women like this so she doesn't break her promises and whenever she does the band burns until she rights her wrongs against her husband, the men don't have to go through this they can do whatever they please. I felt a tear escape my eye and then I cradled my hand and watched as my new husband smirked and kiss me roughly against my will.

My father clapped and the rest followed everyone clapped and then went back to their work. A wedding in the community wasn't as big a deal as it was in the human world. It was considered something to tie down women and let men be free to do as they please through the rest of their pathetic lives. "right Bella back to work, we need you to do an extra night shift now that our new member is here you need to show him how to work a patrol." Said my father, great I was going to be alone with him on a dark night showing him how to be violent to anyone who tried to get over the walls. I nodded before running form the compound not wanting to waste another second with that creep.


	5. Chapter 5

Drifting chapter 5

Jaspers POV

I watched as she pushed into the blacked out car. I felt crushed, she just left and ran into the arms of the thing I am trying to get her away from. I didn't understand why anyone would want to be a part of something like this. I looked down at the book in my hands. It was red and bound with leather the edges were slightly singed but the pages were still intact. I proceeded to read it. In the middle of the street with Alice pulling me to the car. I read it at vampire pace I knew that Edward could hear what I was reading but I still needed to explain to Alice, and that fact that I kept gasping I needed to explain to her what had shocked me so much. Everything Alice everything shocked me. "She's not human Alice she is one of three things. A Fighter which the book describes as a person able to fight using every technique possible and can achieve great lengths of pain by sending messages to the pain receptors in the brain. Like Jane from the volturi but not a vampire. Or a psychic like you but they can use telepathy and put up barriers in peoples' minds. Or she is a witch, magician sorcerer anything you want to call it they have the power to do things beyond imagine by manipulating molecules stored up inside them and use them through the use of spells, potions incantations or just letting it all out. They are also a type of immortal that you can be which is extremely rare but they are descendants from vampires and are hybrids until their 20th birthday that when they become a full vampire or get their full powers. When this happens they get marked on the skin with either a flame which is the symbol of fire which is a fighter or water which is the power of telepathy or a star which is magic. She hasn't got one yet since she isn't twenty, but for them to gain full powers their parents must grant permission or be dead. So in order for her to become immortal she has to stay in that place for god knows how long."

I took a pause for her to digest the information. I had to talk to her again, find out how long it will be for her till she could leave and not swear her allegiance to her father; I would kill the man if it was necessary. We were nearing the complex and I was already set on what to do. when Edward stopped the car I jumped out and scaled the walls to get to the top. Edward followed me and Alice stayed in the car, I had reached the top and found a hiding place to wait to see her. I didn't have to wait long she appeared in the courtyard and yet again waited to be noticed by the men. "Ah Isabella, come and meet your new husband, Jacob." He pulled her over and then pushed her into a gigantic burly man with muscles the size of her, he didn't look to old but had a receding hair line and a slightly creased face. "she is just as beautiful as you said Charlie and she will be like this till the day I die?" he asked "yes Isabella is part immortal part witch she will be stuck at the age of twenty for the rest of her life. Isabella Jacob is a full fighter though he is not immortal he is still one the most powerful of us." He explained I fought with my inner major to not run up and rip both their heads of, "a witch I have heard rumours of them aren't they just as powerful as say street magicians?" he asked her father grimaced. "The rumours that you have heard are not true. Yes there are some with mandatory powers but Isabella here has a strong heritage and when she turns twenty and get her full powers she will be one of the most powerful witches, more powerful than her mother." He defended seething at the question. Jacob looked doubtful; her father decided on a different course of action "let's have a demonstration shall we? Isabella, Ben in the centre of the room please." They did this reluctantly "now you are going to fight with your powers until you have to resort to hand combat or until someone submits. Begin!" I was confused at first at what was happening but then I realised they bei9ng forced to fight each other.

Bella had sweat gathering on her forehead and was fighting to keep her shield up against Bens powers. She snapped and released a spell that hit him over and over again making bruises and cuts that seemed to hurt more than they looked. "Stop I submit" he called clutching his sides.

"Well that was unexpected; I believe you Charlie and will take your daughter as my wife." He said while sneering over Isabella's appearance. No one looks at my mate like that, I tried to get up but Edward stopped me, we didn't have any help and it was obvious these people were more powerful than us. He pushed me down farther as I watched Bella get lead to the centre of the room. There were two metal bands on the table and Jacob took Bella's hands and listed all the different promises that she just whispered yes too all of them. She placed the band on his wrist and then he did the same for her. Btu when it made contact with her skin it started tightening and tightening until it sunk into her skin closing up the wound behind itself. She was holding back her cries but I could feel the pain radiating of off her. I vaguely felt Edward pull me away and down the building again until we were in the car. We raced back to the hotel I was still in shock. The family came and met us outside all them wanting to know how today went. "we are getting her out tonight" is all I said before leaving them to pour over the book. I am coming Bella just stay strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Drifting

Chapter 6

I rubbed my wrist the metal was grating against my bone. I could feel the pitiful glances being shot my way by all the wives. Why do they pity me? They are the ones that have been locked away in their houses not allowed to work anymore barley allowed out, at least I still get to see the world no matter how tiring it was. I was coming back from the club that my father owned, I had spent the night nicking money and phones from rich VIPs, and I was ready for bed but I knew that was never the way my nights went. I couldn't wait till I turned 20 tomorrow. Father had sped everything up, the marriage my punishment, so I would have ties to the community even when I did gain my full, powers, witch and vampire. I sighed as I climbed the fire escape to start my first night patrol, I would be doing a double shift of night patrols so I won't get any sleep till tomorrow, and even then I have to stay up till midnight because of the birthday celebrations. I yawned as I got up the stairs. The night patrol gun was shoved into my hands and the boys that were just patrolling took off without a second glance. I rolled my eyes and slung the gun over my shoulder and started pacing on top of the roofs, you could see down into the now deserted courtyard, my father will be inside the couples building with our latest step mother. I think her names Victoria. I know what you are thinking you don't even know your own step-mother but I don't even see her, I have only met her once and even then she was a complete cow. They just spend most of their time in the couples building. I saw a glint of something white at the bottom of the compound and I peered over the ledge to see what it was, I couldn't see anything so I dismissed it.

I turned around and heard footsteps in the air unfamiliar ones. I pulled the gun into my side and when the footsteps reached behind me I turned around sticking the gun into the beautiful face of Jasper. I sighed and stood back and replaced the gun to my shoulder. I pulled him down under the ledge of the building. "what are you doing here?" I whispered, he smiled at me crookedly, "to give this back" he handed me my book. "and to ask how long till you turn twenty?" he seemed a bit apprehensive. "I turn twenty tomorrow, why?" I asked through narrowed eyes. He looked surprised and then glad. "that's great I mean happy birthday for tomorrow." He said smiling again. "is that it or did you come to just get me caught and into trouble" I asked. "quite the opposite actually I came to get you out of trouble" I must have looked confused because he continued. "We are breaking you out darling" he said gently, he glanced at my wrist. "Does it hurt?" he asked, I nodded but brushed past it. "What do you mean breaking me out?" I asked how one family can want to save me after I stole from them.

"me and my family, we are like you except we are just immortals, we are vampires that were bitten not born like you. And we have mates, someone we are to spend the rest of our lives with. Your mine Bella and I will stop at nothing to get you safe and away from here. I don't want to say too much but we are going to help you, I am sorry if this is too much to take in but we are going to help you." He said he I hadn't realised that a tear had rolled down my cheek, he lifted his hand brushed it away. My breath caught and I smiled at him. "Credit cards" I whispered, "what?" he asked confused now. "That's what I stole from you credit cards, you're not angry are you?" I asked. He looked amused, "no I am not angry, and your community must think we are stupid. No we don't carry cards that are linked to the main family fund they are linked to subaccounts that we pay into only once every two months, If we need large amounts of money we just ask Carlisle for the main card that we keep in the house." I smiled at least I didn't lose them large amounts of money. Jasper grabbed my hand and swept a finger over my fresh scar, the band burned at his touch. He immediately dropped my hand, "I am sorry are you okay?" he asked blaming himself. "I am fine it only hurts for a second, this si going to be a problem as long as I am bonded with that pig of a man then I won't be able to be with you without being in pain." I whispered barely audible.

"We will fix that, don't worry just be ready, it will happen after 12.00 don't worry we know about your traditions remember the book." He said tapping it. I heard someone start to make their way up the fire escape, "quick you need to go" I whispered getting up and making him walk to the ledge of the building. "I promise Bella, I promise" he told me before dropping of the ledge and landing lightly on the floor. I turned to wait to see who was coming up. It was Jacob; I forgot I had to show him how things work here, though I expect there's something else on his mind. Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

Drifting

Chapter 7

I turned up the music trying to wake myself up and forget the night before. Like I thought Jacob wanted a lot more than just a tour of the buildings. The night consisted of a lot of abuse, groping and forced kisses. I had to keep warning him that he couldn't do anything till I was of schedule, he just told me that he made my schedule now, but he did back of when I had to beat up a kid from Oscars gang who was trying to climb up onto the roof. The bullets still embedded in my skin were starting to grate against my bone, they will always cause me pain even when I become a vampire, and I don't know if I will ever be able to get them out again. I had two minutes to get out to the courtyard to start work, just because it was my birthday didn't mean that I could slack of, in fact I was given double shifts for almost everything, they wanted to wear me out so when I test my new powers tonight then I wouldn't turn it on anyone, quite smart. I could feel the difference in my stride I felt more graceful and stronger. The full change wouldn't happen till twelve tonight when I swear allegiance to my father and he grants it to me. I was worried for when I get my marks tonight. When you get your marks the size of them dictates how much power you have, what if they were tiny, I would be no more than a street magician performing cheap illusions. I was worried about becoming full vampire as well, I know my father drinks human blood he doesn't hide that, but I don't want to drink from an innocent human, we can still eat and drink human food it comes with being a hybrid but father still craves for human blood. My brothers tony and ben and their friend Perry who held me down while I was being shot they all eat human food but I have seen them walking around with blood packs nicked from the local hospital. I shuddered at the thought.

I strode out into the sun and gasped as my usual dull skin looked platinum white and shined like it was oiled and the sun bounced of it. "yeah that happens, but when you get your full powers you will start to sparkle which is a problem, but we will have Samantha teach you how to make a potion to stop it." my father had been waiting for me and he put an arm around my shoulders. He handed me a litre bottle of water and I waited for the pain in my head, but it didn't come, my father snickered as I drank greedily. "You might want to enjoy human food while you can, by tonight you will prefer blood to anything else." Great just when I got that thought out of my head. "Your husband wants to get you settled in a room together right away but the couples block is full you will need to share your old dorm with him." He explained, yet another image I will have to wipe from my mind, is my father purposely doing this to me?

"What do I have to do today?" I asked he looked gleeful. "Your biggest job yet, you will be taking mike with you" WHAT! I am taking Mike the most incompetent person in this whole world and he expects me to do a good job? "I know what you are thinking but technically you are Mikes step mother" DOUBLE WHAT! "What the HELL! Why didn't you tell me this?" I exclaimed, me and Mike had been mortal enemies since he was born (he is only fourteen, I know petty but he is one annoying kid) and now I find out I am his mother, Jesus Christ! Just my luck to get the husband that has loads of little kids running around from women he probably doesn't remember. "Now you don't have time to dwell on this I need you to go to south end and do some business for me, it seems Ralph gave you the wrong package. He gave us a virus on a memory stick. I need you to tear down his workshop find the memory stick and blow up the place when you leave, just a warning Ralph has gotten defences since we last saw him, he's gotten a lot of allies in nearby gangs so be careful and take weapons." And with that he left, I sighed and ran both my hands through my hair. I walked into the courtyard to find Jacob and Mike waiting by the guns rack, mike was handling them all were as his father was sharpening some knifes. I took a deep breath and walked over and waited for them to turn their attention to me. "hey babe" said Jacob with a cheesy grin he pulled me into a groping hug and kissed me roughly to my surprise Mike turned away with a sour face. He pulled away and he went back to talking to his son. "So Mikey you like my choice of wife?" he asked Mike nodded not looking up. "We better get ready we need to be back by three" I said trying to divert the conversation back to the reason I was here. "sure I was just helping Mikey pick out his weapons, this is a good knife, descent size and serrated edge" he grabbed my hand and pulled it across my palm making a deep cut that made tears come to my eyes I bit my lip, that was going to scar. 2cuts like a dream don't be afraid to use it" he said glancing at me then handing Mike the knife who was staring at my palm. "You mean use it on Bella?" he squeaked out but his father was already gone.

"Right we better get going to you have everything?" I asked h nodded I grab a small handgun, three throwing knives and a pack of C4. I lead him out of the compound, he trotted closely to me, and I felt a prickling on the back of my neck and searched for someone who was looking at us. I looked around and saw a silver Volvo parked at the end of the street and on the hood of the car sat Jasper and his brother Emmett. I smiled as they saw me they stood up but then realised that I was not alone, and sat down pretending not to notice us as we passed, but just as we passed them Mike thought it a good idea to open his mouth. "So do I call you mom or not? Dad told me that it was up to you" he asked me, I saw the look on both their faces they looked shocked and then they cracked into smiles. "No Mike don't call me Mom" I thought about this for a second and then realised my mistake; Jacob would see this as disrespectful to his family. "Actually call me mom but only around your father, you're going to make me feel really old." I said he nodded his understanding I heard Emmett and Jasper get up to follow us I hope Mike didn't notice them. "How far is it to the workshop?" asked Mike, I searched my mind map and worked out how long on foot it would take. "About an hour" I said shrugging it of easily, "WHAT! H that's going to take forever" he exclaimed. "It would be faster running" I said he frowned. "I thought so, this is your first proper mission isn't?" I asked anyone experienced would have gotten used to how far we have to walk just to pick a few pockets let alone such an important mission. "Yeah it is what was your first mission like?"

I was taken aback by his question. "When I was born the community was still small, we didn't have many people mainly men. So when a cute baby girl with powers came along they jumped at the chance. Each day I would be carted out with a thief posing as my father. We would pretend that he was a single father widow, and he parade me around the park getting all the mothers attention, mainly the singles and while they weren't looking he would take their money, phones sometimes whole bags and hide them under my blanket. One day when I was around seven that was my first mission on my own, I was in the mall and my father had come to asses my abilities I was able to get six phones, ten wallets and three bags full of designer clothing and my father still wasn't pleased with me." I sighed as I recounted the story, he looked at me like this was the best story he ever heard. "What happened?" he asked I would have thought it was obvious. "I got my first punishment, the usual for the trainees, no food for a day, a cut or punch, I can't remember what I got I have had so many." I had forgotten that Jasper and Emmett were still following that is until I heard one of them growl, Mike did to. "What was that?" he said turning around in a full circle. "Easy Mike it was just the sounds of the city, nothing to worry about" I said calming him, I shot a glare at the doorway Jasper and Emmett were hiding in. they held up their hands and mouthed sorry. I sighed I really didn't want them to see the destructive side of me, but I know they won't stop following me. they won't like what they see.


	8. Chapter 8

Drifting

Chapter 8

Mike and I had been walking for about 45 minutes and I was getting seriously skittish. I just wanted to run, my legs they felt like they could run a marathon and still have enough energy left to run another one. I was speed walking at the moment and Mike was jogging to keep up I could still hear Jasper and Emmett behind us but I don't think Mike can hear them. I have started hearing and seeing a lot more lately, I could see a speck of dirt from the other side of the road; I could hear someone sneeze from two blocks away. "Darling slow down, I know you can hear me, just take deep breaths and pace yourself people are starting to give you weird looks." I heard Jasper as clear as day and slowed down. Mike looked glad and started walking getting his breath back. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the hiding figures. "We are here Mike don't get too comfortable we may need to run." I said as I looked the building up and down it was the only one on the street that wasn't abandoned and even then the building looked empty. "Shall I cover you while you look or do you want me to look?" he asked, I hate to admit it but I think Mike is growing on me. "You can't look for it you don't know what it looks like." I said as examined every escape route, "and you do?" he asked. "Of course I know I was the one to design it, I didn't have the time of materials to build it myself so my father gave it to ralph to make, but of course he tried to sell it with the community's codes and firewall on it. It is a protection and virus barrier that we are looking for." I explained he nodded. "Are there any guards here?" I shrugged "if there were any they would have attacked us by now unless they were ordered to capture us and not kill us or hurt us." I sighed and thought about it. "Have you ever killed anyone before Mike?" I asked, I wanted to prepare him. He shook his head he went pale at the mention of it. "That decides that then, you will look while I keep watch, it's a platinum silver memory stick that has a code, C435C on the side of it. If you're not sure show me and don't feel the need to be quiet or careful when searching just do what you can to find it. if we don't come back with it then it will be a lot worse than getting beat up by guards.#

He looked petrified but glad that he didn't have to fight. I sighed before kicking the door open with my gun drawn out in front of me. Nobody came out, "Jasper I need you to not watch me on this mission or interfere, please don't think of me any differently we have to do this." I whispered to low for Mike to hear. "Don't worry darling, but I'm not promising not to interfere." He whispered back. I lead Mike through the workshop I had been here on many an occasion paying Ralph for his services, I can't say I won't be sorry to see his sorry butt on fire. I kicked my way into the workshop and motioned with my head for Mike to start searching. He started rummaging and rifling through stuff I rolled my eyes, "Mike do you have any powers?" I asked he looked surprised "I am a psychic why?" I considered for a minute. "I will be back in a second shout if anything happens" I said he looked a bit uncomfortable but didn't argue going back to searching. I went through the building; Ralph lived here as well and rarely left the building. I went up the stairs slowly and I felt a slight sense dread as I found the door I was looking for I opened it slowly and went inside, Ralph sat there looking pleased with himself and had two gunmen next to him. "Crap" I said putting my gun to my side, "yes indeed Isabella" he said drumming his fingers on the desk. Footsteps sounded behind me and 15 more men came into the room from behind me. "Truce?" I asked weakly he chuckled and let the gunmen man handle me all the way down the stairs were Mike was kneeling with his hands behind his head. I was thrown down by him and he looked close to tears, I had forgotten how young he was. "Let the kid go Ralph this is between you and me" I said looking him in the eye, he laughed. "No I think I may keep hold of him. If I am not mistaken you are his parent now, how's your first day playing mommy going?" he mocked. "Brilliant after we are finished here I was going to take him for ice cream down by the duck ponds, Mikey does like the ducks." I replied sarcastically, Mike smirked and could see that I had a plan. "Bella we are coming in don't move." I heard Jasper, "no I have a plan Jasper just stand back the building will be blown up in a couple of minutes." I whispered I knew he heard so I put my plan back into full throttle. "Why did you give us the wrong one Ralph, if the pay wasn't enough I would be more than happy to fix that." I said seductively standing up ignoring the guns at my back, put my hands on Ralph's fat hips and spoke with my mind to Mike. _"Which pocket Mike?"_ he looked into Ralphs thoughts _"left back one"_ I groaned internally and pulled in close to Ralph who was right now grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you would come crawling back" he whispered in my ear as I put my hand in his pocket I felt the cool metal. "Not happening Bucko" I said and kneed him in the crotch, he groaned and the gunmen open fired but I had my physical shield up around me and Mike. I grabbed Mikes hand while the men tried to get through the shield; they were banging on it like it was glass. I pulled Mike up the stairs, "were are we going?" he asked, "Just trust me!" I called as I got fed up with him stumbling behind I pulled him onto my back and ran which was surprisingly easy.

I reached the third floor the guards still trying to batter against the shield. I went into one of the rooms and pulled the C4 out of my bag, "get back on my back Mike" I said he didn't argue. I set the timer for one minute hoping to god I could run that fast. I released the shield and heard the guards stumble up the stairs and Ralph roaring to find us. I sprinted up the stairs counting down the seconds. "Bella! What are you doing you should be getting out not going up!" exclaimed Jasper, "just trust me I can make it if I go back we will be trapped by the guards or crushed by the building." I whisper yelled. Sixth floor 30 seconds. Seventh floor 25 seconds. Eighth floor 20 seconds. Ninth floor 15 seconds. Tenth floor 10 seconds. Roof 5 seconds. I spotted the following building and I ran full pelt of onto the other roof, I was mid-air when the bomb went off sending us flying onto the other roof. I muttered a spell lightning speed slowing us down in the air until we floated onto the roof. I touched down and was bombarded by whispers from Jasper and Emmett. I blocked them out and turned my attention to Mike. "Are you hurt?" I asked quickly examining him; he had bruises on his arms and a deep gash on his forehead. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out two potions that I had, I mixed them together. "Here you go drink this it will heal you" I said holding it out to him; he gulped it down and turned a sour face before fainting. I picked up the vial and signalled for Jasper and Emmett to come up, they were up within seconds. "Are you aright are you hurt?" asked Jasper careful not to touch me so that my band didn't burn. "I'm fine Mike was worse of but he will heal, I gave him a healing potion and sedative he will wake up soon." I said to them they nodded, "Emmett by the way, I am glad that this time we meet you aren't stealing from Me." he said sticking out his hand, I take it "Bella sorry about that by the way." I murmured "so you are a mother now?" asked Jasper "yeah I thought when I became a mother I would actually give birth but no your father rocks up to you one morning and says you're a mother and it just so happens to be a boy that has hated you since he was born. Sorry I needed to rant a bit." I said sighing glad to have had the chance to let it all out.

"it's okay darling' we will follow you back, are you sure you are alright?" he asked I nodded. He smiled and blew me a kiss as they hoped over the side of the building and I returned to Mike's stirring figure.


	9. Chapter 9

Drifting

Chapter 9

"Well done son!" exclaimed Jacob he clapped Mike on the back. "It was more Be- mom than me" he said sheepishly I shook my head and Jacob took that as a no it was all your son. I sighed as my father examined it, he held it out to Jacob and he took it looking at it. "Maybe we should get an expert to check it over for viruses" he said, my father shook his head "Ralph was our expert we don't have another one that we can trust." He explained I rolled my eyes they were forgetting who designed this piece of junk. "Wait didn't Be-mom design it? Cant she examine it for viruses, plus she is super-fast now she can get it done in half the time cant she?" Mike had to open his mouth, I am not allowed into the firewall apparently women aren't trust worthy enough. "I suppose she did, alright Bella get this searched, stripped and rid of any viruses within the hour, if you fail you know the consequences." I was surprised and shocked my father trusted me to go into our firewall? Jesus. I had been studying electronics and hacking for a while now, since I was ten I found an interest in it. I was always the one to hack into laptops phones and email accounts for my father or reinvent a gun so it has a longer range or rewire circuits in the community to make a stronger security system. Father handed it to me and a laptop and a key to the basement, I mouthed wordlessly at him before scurrying of. The basement held most of the rewiring system and tools, I would have enough to take apart the main circuit but I would have to leave the ones parallel to it or risk losing the entire memory stick.

I worked flat out for the entire hour and practically sprinted to my father after taking out three viruses and one chip. I had a separate memory stick filled with antiviruses and programming to use in case there is any undetectable programming added. "here you go father, there were three viruses all of them cleared and one chip that has been taken out, I had to reprogrammed some of the codes because Ralph had designed it to work against our firewall so I changed it to work with it, plus there is another memory stick filled with programming and antiviruses in case there is any undetectable glitches." I said as my father looked over the memory stick. He nodded, and turned his back dismissing me, I walked quickly to my room and collapsed on the bed I don't think I have ever been so drained and I only had half an hour break. I looked up and noticed half my potions and magic symbols had been taken down and packed away in the chest at the bottom of my bed, I sighed Jacob was moving in great. Someone knocked on my door and I lifted my head Mike was in the doorway, he came in and sat down on my bed. "I am sorry for nominating you to strip the memory stick you look drained and I didn't realise they would make you do all of that in an hour." He was looking at the floor "it's fine Mike I should have been the one making it in the first place so it makes sense that I fix it" I comforted he was different nicer. "Since when did you start being so nice?" I asked, he looked uncomfortable and started twiddling his thumbs. "since I saw the bonding ceremony, you were in so much pain, I had never seen one before I thought it was brutal, I couldn't believe it. So I decided that seeing as you were forced into this life that I would be nice, make you part of the family. you are my mom now after all you are responsible for me." he said I frowned then realised, of course I would be Mikes primary parent now that Jacob had someone to pass him onto. "Isabella breaks over!" shouted my father I smiled sadly at Mike and went to go patrol until 6.00.

I collapsed on my bed as the wives bustled about my room gathering clothes and makeup. I guess I was one of them now; I rubbed the scar on my wrist. They were getting me ready to get my full powers and di could hear all the members outside preparing everything, I sat up and let the girls do their thing. They primped they preened they joked they talked, it was all wasted on me all I could think was I am going to be doing millions of shifts a day and probably a night shift every night now that I didn't sleep. I felt like sleeping now but no matter how hard I tried my changing body wouldn't allow it. All my bones were aching and warm as if I was sitting in front of a fire after coming in from a snow storm. They finished with ten minutes sparing. I was wearing a black dress that reached the top of my knees and lung to my body around my hips and thighs. I had dark blue suede heels on and my long hair was pulled back into a tight bun that did not suite me in my opinion. My eyes were smoky and I had the traditional jewellery on. A talisman in the shape of a star with water coloured beads and orange tassels coming down like flames. All three represented the different powers.

I sighed and stood they all filtered out to join the crowd outside, the only other celebration as big as this is the funeral of one of our people or the death anniversary. A funeral is a time when we all go into morning for one day giving gifts and sacrifices, and then the following day we celebrate because our belief is when one person dies another life is born. A death anniversary is when we celebrate the death of everyone in the community it happens every year on the first of July the middle of the year. We sing we dance and then we cry for everyone we have lost, it is a very intimate ceremony and usually done on our own and we feel the need to do it even if we have no one to remember. I made my way through to the crowded courtyard. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, I walked slowly through the crowd some touched my shoulder others looked at me solemnly and then others shook my hand smiling. I made it to my father and knelt, I was to stay silent throughout the process. He stood holding my hands as I knelt. "I will now search the mind of our member for any thoughts or experiences that go against our way of life." He called, wait what! They never used to do that, what if they see Jasper and the rest of the Cullens? Oh god! I kept my thoughts away from that and thought about Jacob and Mike and the community and all the successful missions I had.

I could feel my father's probing mind against my own and allowed access to not would go against the community, my head was pounding with every movement my father made through my brain. I shuddered, he retracted his mind and seemed pleased, "there is no thoughts against us and her devotion is obvious." He called there were some cheers and claps I remained kneeling. My father touched my head and went back into my mind. _"I accept you on behalf of the community claim your powers."_ he lifted the barriers in my mind and the remainder of my powers went through my full force. It was excruitiating painful, I collapsed and it felt like hours until I heard the screams I was still withering on the floor. I could hear shouting and screaming and fighting. I could feel hands on me picking me up and grabbed me then I heard shouting in my ear again. What was that? I thought I was getting my powers why were people screaming. I felt a burning sensation on arms and four different types of shapes burning on my skin I heard more cries and then silence.

I didn't feel any pain anymore so I forced my eyes to open. My father was stood over me with a gun pressed to my forehead. What the heck happened?!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Only 5 minutes till 12.00 and the ceremony will start, I shook myself I was nervous for her all number of things could happen. My whole family Esme was in the big people carrier down the street waiting for us to run out and then make a run for it. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle were all pretending to be night patrollers up on the roof; we had nabbed some uniforms and weapons before knocking out the actual guards. Me Emmett and Edward had all snuck into the three buildings around the courtyard, I was in Bella's building where I could hear her getting ready. I was hidden in the room that had a window right out into the courtyard, the lights were out and the rest of the rooms were locked except Bella's. Edward was in the one opposite, and Emmett was in the one next to mine. There were a few vampires in attendance, but they were just labelled as immortals in this community, we kept an eye on them but they had limited abilities, and Edward said they had barriers in their minds that dulled their senses. I watched as her father conversed with Bella's husband, I drew in a breath we had to discuss this with my family first, the only way to get Bella out of the marriage was to either, make Jacob realise her or kill him. I was really hoping I got to kill him, but that just might be me letting my emotions take hold.

The crowd grew silent and I could hear Bella coming down the stairs. I waited to catch a glimpse of her, she walked right passed the door unaware of my presence, and I was so close to her that I just wanted to run to her. She stepped out into my range of sight and I saw her beautiful form being lead through the crowd she looked calm but her emotions were all over the place, from what I could tell she had every right to be, the ceremony was apparently the most dangerous moments of a person's life because it decided if they were worth keeping or are too dangerous to be part of the community. She knelt in front of her father who looked pleased, she was rubbing her wrist again, and it had become a habit for her. He addressed the crowd but I was focusing on Bella. She went ridged at what her father said. _"He has decided to strip search her mind, they never used to do it in the ceremonies she has seen, she is afraid that they will see that we are planning against the community." _ It was Edward, texting me I was glad that he knows what's going on. _The search iris complete they didn't find anything, they are going to grant her, her powers now, she may be in pain because the marks or tattoos are apparently the most painful part, she won't know what's happening till the change is complete. _I watched as her father staggered away from Bella and she crumpled to the ground, her father looked horrified, or was it scared. Bella's figure was curled up in pain, but I could still see what made her father so scared.

On Bella's arm were three symbols, a star covered the most of her forearm, and then blended into fire and then into a waterfall. I stared in disbelief; I thought she was just a witch how can she be all three and an immortal? I didn't know enough about the community to make any judgements but by the looks of things this was not good. "She is too powerful, someone kill before she wakes up!" called her father. The crowd backed away towards the doors. That was it, I smashed through the window and so did Emmett and Edward, there were a lot of screams, and some had the sense to run to the exits, the others stayed to fight. They were all human but some were fighters we took them out first, then the rest ran. Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie all joined us from where they had been shooting at the humans. I looked around the courtyard and saw that Bella was in the centre still going through the change; her father was standing over her with a gun. I ran at the group but as soon as I got within five feet of them all I was stopped in my tracks. I couldn't get any farther it was like there was a force field around them. The rest of my family tried and we couldn't get through. Bella's father looked at us and smirked before returning his attention to his awakening daughter. A woman with red hair was holding her hands up just behind him. My best guess would be that is who is putting up the force field. Inside was, Jacob, Charlie Bella's father, a boy called Mike, her brothers Tony and Ben and their friend whose name I can't remember. She stirred and looked around shocked, she stared at her father before looking at her, left arm were the tattoos were. "All three" she whispered in disbelief. "You need to kill me" she said to no one in particular, "yes we do Isabella but also for your acts against the community, that's when she looked up and saw us stuck behind the force field. She looked happy and then sad as she saw that we had failed, we had failed.

"But we could always just make you watch as this lovely caring family is killed" he said pointing a gun at us. A gun wasn't going to hurt us was it? My family seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked at us and we tried to get to him to get to Bella but we couldn't move. The red head was keeping us glued to the spot. "Tony show the family how the guns work" said her father and tony smirked before moving in front of Bella. Who was grabbed by her brother Ben and the other one. She was dragged to her feet and I struggled harder, so did she but the ones holding her were vampires also and she remained in their iron grip. Her brother approached her and shot a bullet into her leg, she screamed out in pain, I hissed and tried to get out of the freeze. Her father looked amused, how it hurt so much. "Take out the blonde one first Tony." He said looking at me, Bella looked at me with pained eyes as I struggled against the witches powers. He put the gun to my forehead and was about to pull the trigger and when I heard Bella scream. It wasn't a normal scream it was like she was doing it with her mind. It wrung through my head as she mentally screamed those closest to her dropped to their knees clutching their heads, so did Tony and I took the opportunity to take the gun from him and shoot straight at the witch keeping us captive. She didn't see it coming and crumpled to the ground. We were immediately freed and I rushed to her father who was getting to his feet as Bella quietened, she had fallen to the ground clutching her leg, but I saw her wrist was burning red hot from the band. I pinned her father to the ground and hissed at him. He was a vampire and a fighter and I could feel his powers were pounding against my mind trying to get in but they couldn't something was stopping them. I looked up to my family they were experiencing similar things, then I looked at Bella she had found her way to a nearby wall and was propping herself up against it. She was deflecting certain lethal blows and keeping shields over our minds. She looked at me and her father who was now trying to break free. "move Jasper" she whispered, I saw her forming a ball of light in her hands, and I jumped up from pinning her father, he tried to grab my throat but the ball of light hit him too fast and he crumpled to the ground, his skin was cracked all over. He was paralyzed and the energy ball was stopping him from healing himself. I flicked open the lighter I had brought and lit his body on fire.

The rest of the family was finishing with the opponents they had they were mainly immortals the only human ones were Mike and Jacob. Mike was being protected by Bella and he was pinned to wall for safety. Jacob was warding of both Emmett's and Rosalie's attacks with mental attacks but it they only made them stumble a bit before regaining control. I picked up a gun and when he deflected one of the attacks I shot, he fell to the floor not feeling a thing before dying on the floor the bullet hit him in the forehead. I heard Bella gasp in pain and I looked to see her struggling to stay up. The bullet wound had something in it, and it was travelling up her skin. I rushed forward and caught her just as she fell. I looked at her wrist and saw the metal band making its way to the surface of her skin. It was a gruesome sight as the skin was parted and the band burst from her flesh she screamed and I cradled her as Carlisle rushed forward to mend the wound, you could see the bone of her wrist. Carlisle removed the band and Bella surprised me the whole time by smiling through the pain. "Why are you smiling? I thought it hurt?" I asked, she started to laugh, "of course it hurts! But I am free now no one to tell me what to do no one to hurt Me." she breathed out and pulled her closer into my side as the rest of my family joined us. Her wrist was mending itself and she was getting her strength back, Carlisle pressed the skin and tendons back into the right places while I looked at her leg which was trying to mend around the bullet but the bullet wouldn't let it. "Bella reached forward and held her hand over the wound she muttered something and the bullet shot out of the wound and straight into her hand. I looked dumbfounded at it. "the bullet was laced with vampire venom so that it could get into our skin and kill you if a death shot was fired, it hurts like hell." She explained, all her wounds were now taken care of and I was relieved. "It's ironic I was the one that was told to design that gun and the same one tried to kill Me." she said chuckling as I helped her up, I chuckled as well. "Thank you, all of you" she said and the family looked embarrassed at the thought of doing anything but help her, they all waited a moment before pulling her into a group hug welcoming her to the family.

I smiled she was my mate and I had succeeded she is going to be with us for eternity now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaspers family helped me with the chest that I needed to take with me. The chest was filled with potions books and endless amount of records about the community's crimes. We needed to burn the records, and make sure the police didn't find them; it's not that we wanted to protect all the bad people in the community we needed to protect a well-guarded secret. The people who got away are going to be tracked down by me and after what happened on my birthday most of the community around the country have disbanded. And I am glad. Now we are at the Cullens house in Forks and I was looking through the books trying to figure out why I have three abilities instead of just being a witch. I had tried hunting when I first came and it was extremely satisfying but I didn't do it too often because the human hybrid side of me satisfied some of my hunger with human food. "You alright darling?" asked Jasper as he plopped down next to me, I smiled he had been really cheery since I arrived a couple of weeks ago and already the family has gotten to know everything about me and the same for me. "Yeah I am okay, I am still trying to figure out what this means." I said as I gestured to my left arm which was now filled with clusters of stars, flames and water droplets.

"What have you found?" he asked putting an arm around me, and leaning into me to inspect my research. "Well my father was a fighter and psychic even that is extremely rare and an immortal which means my mother had to be a human. And from what I have been told she was a witch. But when I have researched three gifts in one person. It says that it is impossible, that one power would dominate the body and the others will be just weak and hard to use. Btu all of them are equal in power according to my marks and how I have used them. If I were human it says that all the powers would have killed me by now but I am an immortal and that's not possible." I pause as I think of the next thing to say. "The marks on my arm are different to how they should be, they are meant to be in individual circles and not joining but because they are joining it means my powers work together. So it is possible that I am hybrid of my species there has only been one recorded before in my books and it says that the person there was killed as soon as they woke up from being changed. So there is nothing absolutely nothing to work with." I said with a defeated sigh, I put my head on the table I had been working at and let Jasper rub circles into my back. "You could just be weird" he said jokingly, I laughed and lifted my head "yeah that is about right" I said as I pecked him on the lips, he always made me feel better and I was still trying to get used to it.

He smiled goofily and I smiled back. I decided to change the subject, "is Carlisle back from hunting? I wanted to ask him about the bullets still in me" I said, we had forgotten that I still had bullets inside my body even though they didn't hurt anymore I would like on plane someday without being accused of smuggling. "Yeah he is upstairs come on" he led me upstairs by the hand and knocked on Carlisle's door. "Come in" we entered and he had the equitment out as he had heard us and he tapped the operating chair that he had in his study for home patients. I sat down and he did it as fast as he could. I held jaspers hand as the slice of the scalpel had to be magnified because of my near solid skin. The clink of the bullets being thrown into a dish sounded through the room and my skin fused back together. I smiled "I can go through a metal detector now" I said and they both chuckled. "Bella I have been meaning to talk to you. I know that you have never attended school before but we need you to in order to keep up appearances. Are you okay with this? I mean we don't know how much of an education you have had." Asked Carlisle "I have never gone to school before, but I am twenty don't you leave school at eighteen?" I asked they looked like they hadn't thought of that and I felt triumphant I didn't feel like going to school with hormonal teenagers, I would much rather leave that to the rest of the Cullen kids. "We need to get you out into Forks somehow in order to keep up appearances." He said pinching the bridge in his nose, "why don't I get a job? I don't have any qualifications but I don't think that can stop me from getting a job in a grocery store or something." I said I liked that idea, "well you could try, Jasper prepare Bella for an interview today and then you can go out tomorrow." He said smiling, liked this idea I always felt bad taking money from Carlisle and Esme this way I can pay for my upkeep and any extra's I want to buy. This was going to be fun.

"Ooh can we help?" asked Alice bounding in, oh god. Edward was behind her shaking his head, "Alice she is not going to try and get a job in a designer shop so you can get half of." He said reading her mind she pouted "it was worth a try" muttered skipping past us and too their bedroom. Rosalie and Emmett were sat at the table with a chair in-between them, jasper went and sat down in the empty seat and motioned for me to sit down. I stepped forward curiously, this was my interview panel? Well that's it I am screwed. "So Miss Swann what is your vision for this company?" asked Emmett seriously I couldn't help but laugh, this was going to be a long interview.


	12. Chapter 12

Drifting

Chapter 12

I looked at the DIY store I could imagine myself working here. I loved fixing anything broken, when I got to the Cullen house I was on edge for a few days about the events that transpired and the different things happening to me. So while the Cullens were out for a hunting trip bar Jasper I noticed an old Xbox controller that was broken all the casing was smashed and the circuits had disconnected. I picked it up took it to the garage and just started fixing. By the time the rest of them came back I had fixed two video game controllers, one computer screen, three shelves, one door and a watch. They came in to find Jasper searching the house for things to fix and me surrounded by tools and repaired items. I had officially become the handy man of the group. Plus if I worked here I would get money of tools and materials, I could go back to designing stuff. I walked in and it was quiet only a few customers and the manager was at the desk, it was quite big for a town as small as Forks. "Hello how can I help you?" he asked as I approached, "hi I was wondering if you were hiring for a job or anything?" I asked. He looked surprised and he stood up straighter, "really well as it happens our last member of staff left expectantly, would you like an interview?" he asked I nodded and he led me to the staffroom at the back and he called out for another member of staff to take over the shop floor.

I smiled proudly at myself as I made my way up the drive in Jaspers BMW I parked up and leapt out. I was happy I had gotten the job and I was surprised at how much the store actually did. Apart from just selling tools and materials we also sold sets for beds cabinets and shelves also we offer a delivery service where we also assemble any sets and a repair service for any homes. I didn't have a qualification check because they wanted to see what I could do first they tested my knowledge on plumbing, electronics, tools, lighting, decorating and assembly. It ended with me getting trained to work the till and stock taking. It was fun and I couldn't wait to tell everyone I got a job I had my uniform in a plastic bag with the company logo on it and I had been given them earlier ready for my day tomorrow. I worked from 8.30 till 5.00 Monday to Friday with a three hour shift on Saturday evening. I walked in and swung the bag in front of Jaspers face sighing before plopping down next to him in mock sadness. "What's this more tools?" he asked looking at the bag, "no it's just my new uniform" I said casually. He sat bolt right upright and looked at me happily, "you got a job?" he asked, I nodded and broke into a smile and hugged him. "How was the interview?" he asked looking at my new uniform. "nothing like how you guys made out, they just tested how much I knew about the different services they provide and then they trained me in being a cashier and stock taking." I said while sitting back into Jasper. "I wish I could be with you while you are working but I have school." He said leaning against me, we had decided that I will be tutored by the guys here in anything I didn't know in time for when we next move then I will end senior year before going to college a year ahead of everyone else.

I smiled as the rest of them came in and congratulated me and I felt good. I started wriggling in my seat and Jasper chuckled lightly I gave him a questioning look. "You will never be able to break the habit of doing stuff all the time, you always have to be doing something" he said and the family nodded in agreement I gasped in mock hurt. "How could you say something like that?" I said sobbing dramatically before everyone started laughing at me, before Carlisle stopped everyone. "We really shouldn't laugh everyone if she bottles up all that energy that her powers give her she could explode at any minute that just made everyone laugh harder. I rolled my eyes before getting up and flashing upstairs and then back down, with my bag of tricks in hand. I pulled out my potions book and a pad before combining two potions I found earlier together. Jasper looked at me curiously and I tapped the side of my nose smirking. He shook his head before murmuring about a hunt. After I scribbled down combining the two and altering them I went into the kitchen to find Esme. "Esme do you mind if I mix a potion?" I asked while setting down my book. "Sure you can sweetie, do you need anything for it?" she asked I shook my head "well you can use anything in the kitchen and if you need an extra hand you know where to ask." She said winking before leaving me in there. I had brought down my box of dried herbs and spices including all my amulets. I turned the stove on and warmed a thin layer of water, before rehydrating a handful of rosemary. It hissed as I turned it over and a thin layer of steam came off, I heard movement from behind me and I sensed Emmett, Esme and Carlisle watch me. I turned to chop up some lavender; I chopped it as fine as I could without turning it too pulp then wet my hands with rosewater. I picked up the lavender and grinded it between my hands mumbling an enchantment, the lavender turned blue and I threw it in with the rosemary, it hissed and bubbled then the steam changed to a pinkish fuzzy colour. I smiled it made the atmosphere lighter; I heard more people enter but didn't bother checking to see who it was.

Next came the part I wasn't looking forward to. "Um guys the next bit is a bit gruesome you might not want to look" I said they looked at me like I was joking and stayed put. I waved my hand making the wooden spoon whirl into life and continue stirring the potion, before making my way outside. I searched through the backyard till I found what I was looking for a toad. I quickly killed it before bringing it in, the girls looked at it in distaste but the boys looked at it mischievously, they obviously had been watching too many witch movies. I cut and quartered it before draining the blood into the potion; I took out the eyeballs and then dried the rest of the body to store away. "That wasn't that bad" said Emmett I looked at him that said it hasn't even started yet. I picked up both the eyeballs and stuck them in my mouth I heard groans of disgust as I started to chew and turn them to mush. I tried not think about it let's just say that it was squishy and burned my throat. I spat it out into the pan and sighed in relief as the taste left my mouth. "Why did you have to do that?" asked Rosalie, "I needed to mix the spit of a witch with the eye of a toad because it is the most important part the only way to incorporate it and get all its magical qualities out is to chew it." I breathed out as my throat burned I took out a potion that was used to ease ailments and right now my stomach was doing backflips. Drunk a drop of it and instantly felt better. I put one third of the mixture in a different pot and added the ingredient I wasn't sure about. It was wolfs bane and it needed to be added into the potion just before taking it. "I need a volunteer" I said stirring it Emmett bounded forward, I muttered the last incantation stirring it counter clockwise and spooned a ladle full into Emmett's mouth. His mouth went slack and it was fixed into a stupid grin, he flopped against the counter. "Wow pretty steam it is so pink, I like pink, pink is good" he said lying his back on the counter to watch the steam swirl around his head, I suspected this would happen but I had to test it.

"Is that meant to happen?" asked Rosalie who was trying to stop a now very high Emmett from trying to eat the steam. I laughed clutching my sides as everyone else was. "No its not here someone hold him while I give him this" I said getting a blue bottle out that reversed any minor enchantments. Rosalie and Jasper grabbed his arms though their hearts weren't in it because they were enjoying this new Emmett. He was now complaining about wanting blond hair because he felt left out. I laughed, "here Emmie drink this till I tell you to stop it will turn your hair blonde." I lied he gulped it quickly till I told him to stop, when he did the grin went and he was back to being himself but he couldn't remember anything. I shook my head before dumping the ruined third into the basin; I took the other two thirds and murmured the last of the enchantments. I looked at it and took a sip, it was fine just the way I remembered it. I walked forward and gave one to all of them they didn't know what it was for so I lead them outside. "Here step into the light I said when we reached outside they did as they were told and gasped as they realised what I did. They weren't sparkling their pale skin still looked beautiful but it wasn't lighting up like a disco ball. They all looked tearful, "it will last a month and then I will top it off, have fun with it." I said they beamed and hugged me before running of in different directions to take advantage of the sun. Jasper wrapped me into his arms "you are the best thing to ever happen to me did you know that?" he asked kissing my hair. "You are my life now Jasper" I whispered he beamed and I smiled back life was good.

First day of work and I was excited. I know it is just a job at a store but ti have never had a job except for some scam. "Hello Steve" I said when I walked in Steve was my boss and the manager of the store he smiled and did a double take, yeah there was a mistake with my uniform sizing. The shirt was a size too small and clung to me, my name was printed on the front and then on the back there was the company logo. I had matching black combat trousers with loads of pockets they also were too small for me Jasper nearly pulled me back into the house this morning. "Do you have a bigger shirt this s too small as I can see you have noticed?" I said he shook himself before disappearing of to retrieve another one he came out and I changed quickly, much better. Now the world wouldn't be able to see my navel. There was only one other guy working here called Josh and I had met him yesterday he worked the same days as me but he started later and finished later. He wasn't due in till 10.00 so I was alone in the store with Steve in the back doing inventory. I perched myself at the cash register and waited for the first customer, Jasper was still getting ready for school this morning so I took my new bike. Jasper bought me a bike because he heard I used to drive them after I Cough*stole them*Cough but he brushed past that topic and bought me one. I was still thinking of something to get him, I was thinking of something to do with history as he has a big wall full of history books that I was gladly reading through. The bell rang as the door opened, my first customer wish me luck.


	13. Chapter 13

Drifting

Chapter 3

I was missing her already and she had only left half an hour ago, she left the house in the tight uniform and I nearly dragged her back inside. She promised me that she would get a better fit when she got there and I reluctantly agreed. We drove to school shortly after and I wanted to get the day over with to show her more of my textbooks from the years. We were tutoring her in everything she didn't know which wasn't much. She knew everything there is to know about physics, chemistry, mathematics and technology. The only things she needed educating on were geography, English language, economics, religious studies, history and biology. It was very satisfying teaching her stuff and I was enjoying it greatly seeing her happy to learn about everything under the sun was very amusing and gave us something to do during the endless nights.

I looked across the car park a lot of the students emotions were lustful as they passed us and Edward kept on having to retire to the inside of the car to get away from the majority of the thoughts. They would die down as the humans became preoccupied with school and gossip. My first class was chemistry which I wasn't too intrested in so I let my mind wander. Edward was the one teaching Bella biology seeming as he had a degree in it but let's just say her heart wasn't really into it, she did the work and understood most of it but she took longer with completing practises than she did in other subjects.

The bell rang and the end of double chemistry, I walked out to break and found my siblings by our lockers talking about meeting Bella after school at her new place of work. Edward frowned and squinted at Eric who was walking past, "I don't think we will have to wait it seems she is here" he said leading us to the front office. And there she was with a man with floppy blond hair and brown eyes that was balancing a shelf as she drilled it into the wall, they were installing the new trophy case. She heard us coming and waved at us grinning. They started packing up the tools and she came over to us. "hey guys!" she said excitedly hugging us all and giving me a peck on the lips. "so you got a job from the school?" I asked and she nodded, "the headmaster had ordered it the manager wanted to come and do it himself but I convinced him to let me come plus I really shouldn't be left alone in the store it is my first day after all." She said and I put an arm around her, I looked at Edward he was concentrating really hard on something.

"what's wrong Edward?" asked Alice noticing her mates discomfort. "It's just the thoughts are a little more vivid today I am trying to block them out" he said he really hated his gift sometimes. "Edward, if you want you can join me in training actually all three of you" she said I was a little confused. She rolled her eyes "you're bitten and you got given gifts when your change happened. You haven't learnt how to grow with it like I have. Your gifts are the same as a psychic from the community and they have learnt to switch it on and off, if you train with me you will be able to block people's thoughts and some people can even send messages in their mind. And Alice you could start seeing the definite future not one that depends on peoples decisions. And Jasper you can learn how to deiffine other peoples emotions from your own instead of feeling what the majority of people feel around." She explained and I nodded it sounded like a good idea but I knew why she was really doing this she feels in our debt for saving her and giving her a place to stay.

"That's brilliant I would love that!" exclaimed both Edward and Alice at the same time I shook with laughter at their expressions they defiantly were the perfect match. "Anyway I have to leave see you at home" she said kissing me one last time before pulling away looking uncomfortable. "What is it?" I asked she looked down at her feet "I looked into peoples thoughts to see if they were as bad as Edward said, they really are bad." She said not daring to look anyone in the eye Edward chuckled "she will never look at us in the same way again" he said and I looked at her she was embarrassed. She gave me one more kiss and headed out.


End file.
